Untitled
by I-Love-John-Cena
Summary: I can't quite summarise this in this tiny space, summary included in Chapter one. My previous summary was disasterous but consider this to be my version of FRIENDS, WWE style! Starring: Orton, Cena, Trish, Torrie...
1. Summary

**A/N**: I'm not sure whether you guys know this… but I'm a F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic – I am obsessed with that show! So I've created my own version of F.R.I.E.N.D.S WWE style!

* * *

**Summary**

This story is set in New York and follows a group of people in their mid thirties who experience life in the Big Apple. See how their life embarks on several complicated journeys dealing with all aspects of life.

Torrie Wilson and John Cena are childhood sweethearts who have been together for almost 20 years, they finally decide to move to New York after Torrie got a job offer to become an writer for a highly popular women's magazine named 3W (What Women Want). She's left all she had back home in Massachusetts, including her 16-year-old twins who are currently staying with John's parents. Torrie, unlike John is compliant to change, she's adventurous and up for absolutely anything. She works hard and plays hard. She's a choc-a-holic, work-a-holic and last but not least a shop-a-holic. She's a movie fanatic and loves nothing more than juicy gossip about celebrities.

John however is resistant to change, not that this move would affect his daily routine greatly as he is unemployed and unbothered… John likes to take things in life one at a time and can never understand why Torrie gets so fretful. Nothing to him is never worth getting anxious over, he is constantly calm in every possible situation. John is slightly odd in the sense that he has a gung-ho exterior but very deep down inside he has a soft centre and it may be hard to get to but it does exist. He care a lot for Torrie but has the strangest way of showing his affection. He is extremely witty, sarcastic and not to mention outspoken…

Charlie Haas is a budding writer – or at least he was – until he's been cursed with a writer's block for almost two years now. Without any self-confidence and a low self-esteem, Charlie finds it difficult to mix and mingle with others and barely has any friends… in fact… none. But once you coax him out of his shell and get to know him, he can be the most charming and sophisticated guy you've ever met…

Jackie Gayda is the daughter of an extremely wealthy tycoon, who's business industry collapses, Jackie is forced to cut down on her expenses and, to her disgust, get a job! She involuntarily runs the business for a small café owned by her dad and must find away to get the cash flowing in… not out.

There has never been a cockier guy than Randy Orton, he may be a male model – not a very successful one – but nevertheless you have to admit that he is drop dead gorgeous. He has been rather unlucky in life despite him being blessed with good looks and charisma, he fails to use is magic powers correctly. Once, when his career was actually looking good, he accidentally had a one-night stand with his boss's daughter and was fired instantly. This led to a fall out between him and his photographer Trish Stratus.

Trish is an independent woman, she has never needed to depend on a man for anything and is dreadfully proud of herself for that. She is confident and takes pride in her work and has a passion for photography. She once worked as a photographer for an elite fashion company before she made the mistake of hiring Randy to model a new line of men's underwear and was unfairly punished for his hideous crime… she was sent to a low-paying firm who photograph cheese…

* * *

**A/N:** Don't laugh at the name of the magazine… it's sad… I know… Please tell me what you think, do you like the idea of the story? 

Eventual pairings are ... _**John Cena & Torrie Wilson**_ (surprise! xP), **_Charlie Haas &Jackie Gayda_ **(Charkie 3) and last but not least**_Randy Orton& Trish Stratus_** (This would be my first fic with staring the both of them. It's gonna be hot!). Predictable ain't it?

BTW I need a title for this fic… otherwise I'll name it FRIENDS xP we don't want that do we? Please suggest something! Oh and review! Ooer What a fancy new layout? Nice : )

One last thing... CENA TO RAW? That is not right... I'm sorry, Cena owns Smackdown! He can't leave... boohoo! reckons he's just there to boost ratings and get people interested in the lottery draft and has a feeling he'll move back to SD... unless one of the hot shots like Bastista or Triple H move to SD...


	2. Ch 1 Pt 1: The Guy With The Pie

**Untitled**

_**Dedicated to...  
**Everyone_ who has read and/or reviewed my fics - I really appreciate it!  
And especially to my best friend _Katelyn  
_**Thank you!  
**_Zoe xox  
_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

It didn't take more than a flick of his wrist and the click of his fingertips to undo her bra, he did it without removing her top too… He was a master of this 'art' by now, that and the fact that he's been with the same woman for twenty years plus and he had familiarised himself to the different kinds of undergarments she wore. The one he had just undone was his favourite, as it was the easiest…

Carefully making their way into the bedroom, their lips still engaged in a passionate and blistering lip lock, they remained with their hands freely roaming all over each other's bodies like sex-starved beasts. He nuzzled her cheek and slowly made his way down to the side of her neck, he skilfully used his index finger to touch the buttons of her shirt with little strength and yet the buttons parted willingly making life easier for him. She forcefully grabbed back of his neck and pressed his face firmly against her chest. With a cunning smirk he yanked her shirt off, tossing it to the side and diverted his attention to her shorts. Shorts were no problem to him…

It was only moments later until they were both bare-naked, lying on the bed and ready for some intensity. He hovered over her, his hands pressing her wrists down, not too hard that he would hurt her but just enough for her to know that he was in control. His sinful blue eyes staring intently into her luscious green eyes as he slowly lowered himself on top of her, his neck reached down for a gentle but meaningful peck on her lips. His mysterious stare sent shivers down her spine as she cherished the promising kiss laid upon her lips. This is how she knew he loved her.

Moments away from the lovemaking, the two remain gazing into each others eyes intensely, they were in no rush…

"_Buzzzzz_"

"What was that?" she asked him, pushing him off of her and sitting up in puzzlement.

"The door…" he sighed in annoyance as he shook his head angrily.

"Should I get it?" she asked him. He sighed yet again and nodded granting her permission to head to the door and so she did… butt-naked.

"Hey! Hold your horses!" he yelled out to her. She paused at the entrance of the bedroom and looked back at him. He came up behind her and wrapped her in a robe protectively. "You better cover up!" She smirked slightly as she left to the door, peeping at who was there.

"There's a guy with a pie…" she informed him as she tried to take a clearer look through the tiny peephole in the door.

"A guy with a pie?" he shrugged confusedly as he put on a simple pair of shorts and the vest he previously wore.

"Yeah… Should I let him in?"

"Ok…" he shrugged as he himself opened the door.

"Hi there newbies!" said a guy standing…with a pie…

"Hi!" she giggled cheerily, believe it or not this was what she was like when she was pissed…

"… Newbies?" John muttered, raising an eyebrow at the guest.

"This is for you!" the stranger smiled as he offered the freshly baked apple cinnamon pie to her.

"Oh wow, thank you!" she said gratefully. "I'm Torrie!"

"I'm Charlie!" he pie guy replied. The two of them looked over Torrie's beau who was reluctant to introduce himself. Torrie gave him a nudge to his ribs but he simply stood there staring at the stranger, wondering who the hell would bring strangers a mouth-watering, taste bud tantalising pie and disturbing them from having sex… at the same time, who the hell had sex during lunchtime…

"This is John…" Torrie said glaring at John from the corner of her eyes, even then John was disinclined to put his hand out for a gentlemanly and kind handshake. Torrie struck again, this time with a harder, sharper nudge to John's ribs, causing John to wince slightly. John stuck his hand out, shaking Charlie's hand, questioning what kind of man would shake like Charlie did? His grip was neither firm nor confident, looking at him you could tell it anyway… His hair was gelled until the tips of his fringe reached the top of his brows, what kind of guy would have so much time on his hands as to do that? The frame of his glasses were one inch thick and a horrid yellow brown colour. He wore shorts that was two inches above his knee, they were about seven inches higher than how John would wear them… however John preferred having his ass falling out of his trousers… He also wore socks with sandals… socks are made for sneakers moron… His legs were unevenly hairy, the right more than the left and it was obvious…

"You could let go now…" Charlie giggled squeakily, looking as if he was in pain. John's head almost blew off. What man in his right mind would giggle? As if John hard really hurt him… this guy was not exactly skinny, lanky and weak… he looked rather tough, not tough enough obviously…

"Do you live near here?" asked Torrie, making conversation before John said anything. Torrie saw a fiery look in his eye that hinted annoyance.

"Yes actually, I love right opposite you!" he snorted.

No way. He did not just do that…

"Oh really?" Torrie replied, trying hard not to laugh at the hideously piggish sound Charlie has just made.

"Yeah…" he snorted again. John was fully threatened to grab the pie from Torrie and throw it in Charlie's face. "Well it's nice to meet you…"

"You too!" Torrie grinned. "Thanks for the pie!"

"Maybe we should go have coffee…" suggested Charlie.

"We should! And I'll tell you how the pie tastes!" she said. "Bye!"

"Bye-" he waved as John rudely slammed the door in his face.

"What was that for John?" she asked irritated at him.

"Let me refresh your mind… we have some 'business' to take care of!" he reminded her. Torrie rolled her eyes as she gently placed the pie on the dining table.

"You know what? You and Charlie should get together…" suggested Torrie. "Seeing as the both of you don't have many friends…"

"I have more friends than him," argued John defensively.

"Oh yeah? Name me your best friend…"

"Well you should know this one… you of course!"

"You liar. Name me a guy friend of yours…"

"Guy friend? Do you have to say it like that? It sorta implies something… nasty…"

"Fine," she sighed with her arms crossed getting fed up of John and his antics. "Name a male acquaintance of yours…"

"… Actually guy friend works…" nodded John.

"Hurry up…" she grunted impatiently.

"Fine… Bob is my best dude friend…"

"Bob? How come I don't know a Bob?" Torrie asked suspiciously.

"He's dead actually…" John lied and she could tell this instantly.

"Why haven't you told me about it?"

"I don't like to talk about it…" he said looking down at the ground frowning. Torrie couldn't help but laugh at his nonsensical self.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"You are an idiot…" she said shaking her head as she walked away from him. Just then there was a knock on the door…

"We don't need anymore pie!" John yelled at the door. Torrie glowered at him as she pinched his arm and answered the door.

"Hi…" said the macho voice. Torrie stood there astounded at the sexiness before her very eyes. A tall, dark and extremely handsome man was standing at her door his right arm casually pressed against the door frame to support the weight of his body… and his muscles… phwoar his muscles! He bent down to look at her, his chiselled face close to hers. His lop-sided smirk was to-die-for.

"Hello…" she replied dreamily as she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

His muscular body was clad in a thin vest and a pair of Nike shorts. He looked rather sweaty with a towel draped over his left shoulder, which left Torrie to question what he had been doing, either he went for a jog or down to the gym. Sexy.

His tight shorts drove her crazy, she often found herself looking South of his beautiful face and down at his …

"Who are you?" John asked somewhat angry. He sort of had to shove Torrie to stop her ogling this stranger, he was in an odd position as usually it was the other way around.

"I'm sorry…" he apologised with a sly chuckled, Torrie grew weak at the knees. "I'm Randy, I live next door…"

"Hello Randy-I-live-next-door…" John mocked, this was only because he was getting protective of Torrie,

"Actually it's just Randy," he smirked again. Torrie sighed pensively, staring into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite know your name…" Randy said turning his attention to Torrie as he leaned in closer to her, his face inches away from hers. John frowned. He wanted to remind her that she was still naked in that robe and that Randy was interested in something, or some things further South of her face…

"…I'm, erm.. erm… T-Torrie…" she stuttered.

"What a beautiful name," Randy complimented. She wanted to die.

"Hey man, I don't mean to be rude … actually yes I do… we have to be somewhere in a second so if you excuse us…" John spoke as he pulled Torrie inside by yanking her arm.

"Oh that's fine… I just wanted to say, I live next door with Charlie and-"

"BYE!" John shouted as he slammed the door shut on yet another friendly neighbour's face.

"You have got to stop doing that…" she sighed.

"We'll you have got to stop looking at his 'hot cross buns'!" he yelled slightly jealous.

"I was not!" she yelled defensively, a little embarrassed and blushing.

"You were SO looking at him!"

"Jealous are we?" she asked him changing the subject and approaching him seductively.

"No, no, no…" he shaking his head. "We're not doing this… not anymore…"

"You sure?" she asked as she placed her hand gently on his chest before dragging it down to his waste and then his backside, bring him closer to her as she pressed herself against him. "I'm kind of in the mood…"

Who could resist? Who would refuse?

"Let's go!" he yelled as he rushed into the bedroom. Torrie watched him as she smirked… that trick always worked…

* * *

**A/N**: How do you like it? Please read and review! 


End file.
